


sky-boy and i

by robyndoesntlikeyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyndoesntlikeyou/pseuds/robyndoesntlikeyou
Summary: he's there.everyday.on the swings beside me.nobody really likes those old swings.except for me,and sky-boy.





	1. voice

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old work that i've exported from my wattpad account, so if you've read this before, that would be why lmao. don't bother contacting the original writer if you think that this is stolen because 1) i'm taking the book down and 2) the original writer is literally me

he spoke today.

sky-boy, i mean.

his voice is very nice. he sounds southern.

he asked me about the fresh scars on my wrist.

he showed me his.

we're friends now, me and sky-boy.


	2. bruises

he introduced me to somebody today.

we call her friendly luna.

nobody knows her real name, though.

she doesn't tell anybody.

but it's not luna.

she has bruises, like us.

but they're different.

she tells us that she's just clumsy. that she knocks into walls and gates...

but we know better than to believe that.


	3. ugly

i'm ugly.

they tell me so, every day.

but every day,

sky-boy assures me that i'm not.

i don't know who to believe.

my mind says to believe them, but my heart says to believe sky-boy.

i didn't know what to do.

as with everything, i asked sky-boy.

he told me,

"your heart and your mind are like siblings. they're constantly arguing, and they despise working together. but, you're like their mother. always telling them to get along, but they never do. you just have to live with it; everybody does."

so i did.

i'm not ugly anymore.


	4. smile

luna asked me why i don't smile today.

i didn't know what to tell her.

it was gloomy today.

but sky-boy wasn't.

he smiled.

it was small,

but it was a smile.

i smiled for the rest of the day.


	5. faggot

i was with him.

he pushed me over accidentally, off the swing, onto the sand.

we were both laughing.

it was so fun. so nice. just to have someone to laugh with again.

he came over to me, pulling me to my feet...

but it was over too soon, and before i knew it, he was pulling me away into the forest while they yelled slurs at us.

they called us terrible names.

sky-boy did't seem to care.

he just kissed me again when we were out of sight.


	6. him

it was dark.

sky-boy was at my door, smiling.

he pulling me into the night.

we stared at the stars.

i admired the moon.

he admired me.

i learned his name that day.


	7. eyes

his eyes showed his personality.

a hint of darkness. sometimes clouded with thought or misery, or sometimes happiness.

sometimes they were empty. black pits staring back at me.

when his eyes were empty, he was too. 

what a horrible thing, to have eyes that show everything.

but simultaneously, what a horrible thing, to have eyes that never show anything. i wish i had his eyes

nonetheless, color doesn't matter

and brown-eyed people are _never_ boring


	8. safe

sky-boy came over today.

his lips feel nice against mine.

he makes me feel safe.

safer than with mum, 

safer than with dad,

safer than with my brother.

safer than with anyone.

we are each other's little secrets. 

and i couldn't love it more.


End file.
